Rock & Sawyer's Valentine
by WinterRonin
Summary: Rock is having a little trouble trying to pick out a gift for Sawyer. He has got no idea what to get her for their first Valentine's day together. Of course, he also finds out that more people are becoming strangely interested in their relationship. And of course, why should Revy help him? That would make things far too easy. Fourth story in the series.


When someone told Rock that he was crazy to still be in a relationship with Sawyer, he would always just shrug it off. In a strange way their relationship worked, plus it made his negotiations easier when people realized they were still together, the phantom of death in all her cuteness could still terrify Roanapur's residents.

Sometimes they had arguments where she would always try and look intimidating, but without her chainsaw she just looked adorable, trying to glare at him while she pouted. However, he was glad there were only a few arguments recently over minor things, considering that it was February and there were only a few days left until their first Valentine's day together.

Which currently led to his current predicament. He had no idea what to get Sawyer, the girl who chopped up the dead and living for a job and who's idea of a romantic night in was a horror movie and a pizza followed by great sex. Though he had to admit the films she picked, though not his favourite genre, they were very good. In an almost comically bad sense.

"Rock what the hell are you doing?" Revy asked looking at him from over the top of her movie magazine, "You've been staring at the ceiling for ten minutes.", "Sorry…just trying to think of what to get Sawyer for Valentine's day." she sat upright and looked at him as if he had just said the most stupid thing in the world. "Are you fucking serious? Look Rock clearly for whatever reason you and Sawyer actually go well together. How? I don't fucking know and I don't wanna know." she said swinging her legs off the sofa.

Rock suddenly felt he was going to get another lecture about his love life. Something which Revy seemed to have developed a strange interest in. "But it works and I think anything you get for her she'll be happy with. I don't think I've seen her smile so much." Rock really could not understand why she was so interested in their relationship.

"Revy why are you so interested in my relationship with Sawyer?", "Because it's like watching a comedy show…and I enjoy every season." he could not decide whether to find it creepy or insulting that she found so much amusement out of his love life, evident by her laughing loudly as she left to head into the kitchen.  
'Has she been watching us?' he thought, wondering if Revy was actually spying on them for amusement and if she was how much had she actually seen, 'I pray to every god in the universe that she hasn't seen us having sex.' he hoped, since they had done some rather different activities in the bedroom, sometimes involving ropes.

He thanked whichever god was listening when the phone rang. He was actually glad for Balalaika to be the one calling as she usually counteracted Revy's insanity when it came to conversations. She requested that he drop by her office to collect some paperwork that she wanted Dutch to look over about their next job.

* * *

After arriving at Hotel Moscow and looking over the paperwork, he looked over the details of their new job about the cargo they were meant to pick up from a ship several miles off shore.

"Everything seems to be in order Ms. Balalaika, I'll get these straight to Dutch.", "Thank you Rock, I'm glad to see you back in business after a prolonged dry spell." she said smiling knowingly, "It hasn't been so bad, nice to have some downtime without getting shot at." the Russian mob boss laughed joyfully, "Sadly that is in our line of work Rock.". She looked at him for a moment before asking him, "How is your relationship with Miss Sawyer going?" he was a little surprised that she asked but answered anyway.

"We're fine. We're both happy and things are looking good between us, just trying to figure out what I could get her for Valentine's day.", "Well, something that she would enjoy. A film, romantic dinner perhaps? Or something unique to her that she would love. A piece of jewellery or maybe even something practical that she does not have?" she said, offering her advice.

Thinking about it, he knew Sawyer wasn't all that picky about gifts, as long as it was something she enjoyed she would be happy with pretty much anything. "I'll take that into consideration Miss Balalaika, thank you. I have to say that was much better advice than what Revy offered." he watched as her eyebrow raised, "Oh? What did she say?". He told her and he briefly wondered if she would stop laughing after the first few minutes. When she did not stop he let himself out of her office, letting out a sigh as he wondered if he was getting punished for something he had done in a previous life.

* * *

Deciding that it would just be best to pick out something that Sawyer would like rather than trying to ask for advice again, he headed straight for one of Sawyer's favourite shops which she dragged him to at every opportunity.

Standing behind the counter reading a magazine was a man who looked like an American biker from some film, covered in tattoos and enough piecing's to set off a metal detector. "Been busy Pete?" the man looked up and shrugged, "Not really? What brings you here anyway? Usually, the misses is right beside you." he chuckled, making Rock sigh, "I'm just looking for something to give Sawyer for Valentine's day, has she had her eye on anything in particular?".

Pete gestured to the store around him, its walls littered with knick-knacks with gothic and otherwise mystical tones, posters, films and various choices in music. "Take your pick mate. Every time she comes in here she has her eyes on everything, but I do have one suggestion if you're willing." reaching underneath the counter he pulled out an ornate choker, even though he was not an expert he could tell it was a highly detailed and well-crafted piece.

"She's stared at this quite a few times, might be worth getting it for her." Rock looked at the price tag and swallowed deeply, it was over three hundred dollars and was fairly steep for a gift but he was in two frames of mind of whether to buy it or not. "Tell you what. I'll give you it for two seventy-five because it's for Sawyer after all." the burly man offered "Thank's Pete…I'll take it.".

Handing over the choker he saw the details of the main section of it, which was made up of several metal cords wrapped together into a single rope like design, somewhat similar to a Celtic design that Sawyer had shown him before. The two end's however, were two mythical creatures and were both highly detailed and designed, made from silver like the rest of the choker. Placing it in a simple bag he handed it over to Rock and hoped that Sawyer loved it as much as she would hope.

* * *

When Valentine's day finally arrived he headed straight to Sawyer's apartment, bumping into Shenhua and Lotten on the way out, giving them a short greeting he headed inside and saw Sawyer sitting at the table in her usual morning attire, a large shirt and a pair of socks, whatever she had underneath was all up to his imagination.

"Sawyer, happy Valentine's day." he greeted her kissing her softly as she giggled before kissing him back, "I'm happy we've gotten to this…so what did you get me?" she grinned giving him a massive smile as she looked up at him. "Close your eyes and I'll show you.", "Last time I did that all you did was pull your pants down." she said narrowing her eyes at him, "I promise this is isn't like that…and I was quite drunk." taking the choker out of the bag he placed it in her hands.

When she opened them she became a blur as she tackled him onto the table and began to smother him with kisses, "I can't believe you got this! Why!?", "Because I love you, Sawyer, I don't need another reason." she fell silent before pulling him up off the table and leading them into her bedroom.

"Sawyer…" he started when she opened up a drawer in her dresser which was empty, "I know it's not as good as this…" she said touching the choker in her hands, "But this drawer is yours…and so is this key…" she said blushing heavily as she handed him what he guessed was the spare key to the apartment. "Sawyer, I don't know what to say.", "Say 'yes' because I would really like for you to move in with me." she could not meet his gaze as she found the words, it was almost impossible to recognise the killer in front of him.

"Really?", "Yes…I can understand if you don't want too but…" she was cut off by Rock wrapping her up in a hug, kissing the top of her head. "I'd love that Sawyer. Does Shenhua know about this? This is kinda her place isn't it?" she nodded, "I said you would pay your share of the rent, Lotten is happy with it as well, something about not being outnumbered anymore.".

"Fair enough. Shenhua is terrifying when she's mad." Rock said as Sawyer looked at him questionably, "What about me?", "You're adorable when you try and be mad." he teased. "You know I cut up people for a living don't you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes, "I do…but you don't carry your chainsaw around all the time. So you are stuck being adorable." she tried to pout and puff her cheeks up, but when Rock started to tickle her pout into a smile she could not help but let out her silent laughter.

* * *

Rock stared at the now empty room in front of him. His apartment had been small but it had been enough for him to live in, of course with Sawyer now seeming to be a permanent part of his life he would happily change it to be with her.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud honking from outside, "Hurry the fuck up Rock or you can bloody walk to your girlfriend's place with all your crap!" Revy shouted up to him. 'Remind me again why I asked for her help?' he asked himself as he picked up the last box and turned off the light, locking his apartment for the last time, 'That's right she had the keys to the car and would work for a six pack.' sighing he dropped the key off at the front office and left.

* * *

Little shorter than usual but nice fluff piece between Sawyer and Rock. I'll start work on the next piece within the next month or so. I've got a few ideas on what I would like to do next but it's making it all fit together nicely. But this is the last holiday piece for the time being. If there is a particular event you would like to see them in give me a shout and I'll see about making it happen.  
Oh and I will mention I'm writing this with a grammar engine working in the background, so I should now have fewer mistakes (Simple or otherwise.). Not that I will be solely relying on this, it's just to stop and remind me not to make simple mistakes I might miss while I'm writing.


End file.
